


I've Been Meaning to Tell You

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, DaichiLoveFest2020, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: This is a collection of short fics for the #DaichiLoveFest2020 Valentine's weekend event for Daichi.---(1) - Iwaizumi/Daichi: Pragma (enduring love)(2) - Bokuto/Kuroo/Daichi: Valentine's Letters(3) - Bokuto/Kuroo/Daichi: Valentine's Flowers
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	1. Enduring Love - IwaDai

Daichi reached back to needlessly adjust the pillow seated between his boyfriend's shoulder blades for just about the millionth time since they'd gotten home.

Iwaizumi sighed, "You're fussing over me like you're my mom."

"Yeah, well, maybe if you hadn't gotten _shot_ I wouldn't need to..."

Iwaizumi groaned, his head falling over the back of the couch, "How many times are you gonna do that?"

"What?"

"Use that tone that implies getting shot was somehow my fault. I didn't shoot myself, you know."

Iwaizumi watched Daichi from the corner of his eyes, seeing his body tense as silence fell over them. When Daichi went to stand off the couch, Iwaizumi reached out with the arm that still worked, grabbing the hem of his boyfriend's shirt before he could shuffle off, undoubtedly to find something in the kitchen he could stress snack on.

"Hey...I'm _okay_ , Dai. Everything is okay."

Daichi stood in the silence, his back towards his boyfriend. Iwaizumi kept his gentle hold on Daichi’s shirt, wanting to force him to understand the weight of his words.

Iwaizumi wasn't going anywhere; _never_. Not if he could help it.

The reality, though, was their jobs left a lot of things out of their control. And when he'd been shot just below his left shoulder, dangerously close to his heart, they'd both been forced to face that reality head-on.

And Daichi was struggling with that reality.

As soon as Iwaizumi had woken up from surgery, he'd seen the cracks forming; Daichi was _terrified_. Rightly so according to what the doctor had told them.

A few centimeters down and to the left and instead of leaving the hospital in a sling it could have been a body bag. 

Iwaizumi was good at not dwelling on the 'what-ifs'; he always had been. So he'd set his mind to letting go of his brush with death almost right away.

But Daichi, he couldn't let things go. Which meant Iwaizumi got pulled back in, as well. Forced to think about what would have happened if things had gone differently.

He would have left Daichi alone, and _that_ was by far the scariest part of the entire situation.

Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Daichi's shirt, tugging gently, "I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon. The reapers gonna have to wrestle me to hell."

Daichi's soft, garbled laugh let Iwaizumi know his boyfriend was crying even before he actually turned to face him. When he did turn, the sight of his raw, red eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks smacked Iwazumi with a wave of guilt. Iwaizumi tugged on his boyfriend's shirt again, "Get back here..."

Daichi complied, softly dropping back onto the couch and pressing into Iwaizumi's side right away.

Iwaizumi wrapped his right arm as tightly around Daichi's waist as he could, pulling him in tight, kissing the corners of his wet eyes, "I'm sorry I scared you, Dai. But I'm serious. I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon. You're stuck with my ass for at least another forty-five years."

Daichi pressed his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, taking a deep breath, trying to will himself to calm down. "Who says I want to be around you another forty-five years. Living with you the last five has already almost done me in..."

"I keep you on your toes and you love it. Don't even try to lie." Iwaizumi's hand started to rub small circles on Daichi's hip, relieved to feel his boyfriend's body finally relaxing, "I love you. Always will. So you're stuck with me, accept it."

A muffled sound and breath against his neck let Iwaizumi know Daichi was trying to respond, but he had pressed himself in so tightly that it just came out a slurred mess.

Iwaizumi laughed, "What was that you said? I have the best ass you've _ever_ seen? Why thank you, I'd have to agree."

Iwaizumi's laugh spread to Daichi, both of them finally finding a release they'd needed ever since Daichi had gotten the call. Daichi laughed for several minutes before finally pulling back enough to look into his boyfriend's face, "You _do_ have the best ass I've ever seen. Why do you think I always let you lead the way everywhere we go?"

"I thought that was just because you suck at directions." A soft punch was landed to Iwaizumi's good shoulder, Iwaizumi pulling a face in feigned pain, "Hey! I only have _one_ that works now, you better be gentle with me."

Daichi smiled at him softly, staring at him silently long enough that Iwaizumi felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. Luckily, Daichi finally decided he'd seen enough, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend softly. He pressed into Iwaizumi with a calculated gentleness, still managing to get across just _how_ much he loved his boyfriend, the depth and intensity of his love delivered in such an honest way that Iwaizumi felt his own chest tighten and eyes sting in a dangerous way. When Daichi finally pulled back it was only minutely, lips still pressed against Iwaizumi's as he spoke, "I love you, too, Hajime. And I'm looking forward to growing old with you, so _please_...no more getting shot."

Iwaizumi hummed, recognizing that at the moment what Daichi needed was reassurance, and so for once he didn't tease, "No more getting shot. I promise, Daichi. Love you."


	2. Valentine's Letters - BoKuroDai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some BoKuroDai set in a college au involving mystery valentine's letters 👀

Being in his senior year meant Daichi was well-acquainted with the standard college valentine's day incidents by now.

He was expecting to see lots of PDA, at least one girl crying publicly on the quad, and lots of guys making a show of the cheap corner store carnations they'd bought for their crushes. But that was just during the day. The night would be another matter; the neighborhoods surrounding the university overrun with very drunk couples engaging in either heated makeouts or heated arguments.

Daichi usually hunkered down in his apartment, happy to avoid the consumerist wholesale of something his romantic heart held dear. Even if he'd never really experienced it himself.

 _Yet_. He still believed he'd find love of his own someday...maybe he just had to wait until after the chaos of university was over?

It usually didn't get to him, the lack of romance in his life. But recently he'd become acutely aware of the fact that everyone around him seemed to have someone. His friends, very obviously, always did their best to not make him feel like a third wheel, and he appreciated their efforts.

But in the end? It really only amplified his loneliness.

He'd started college with the assumption it would be full of reckless hook-ups and exhilarating whirlwind romances. Reality had disappointed him, though.

The only thing reckless about his college experience had been how last minute he completed some of his assignments.

And how intensely competitive drinking games at volleyball team parties got. Which was why he was climbing the stairs so slowly he may as well be on his knees, crawling his way up. His legs felt like lead and it was all he could do to lift them one by one, a fresh groan escaping his mouth every couple of steps. When he finally made it to his front door he had to brace his forehead on the doorframe while he struggled to let himself in.

After a few minutes of struggling to get his key to fit the lock, he pushed the door open and stepped in. Almost instantly he pulled back again after hearing a soft crunch under his foot.

He looked down, seeing a light pink envelope on the floor, just past the threshold. He tried to bend to pick it up but quickly abandoned that idea for just sitting on the floor when he nearly tipped sideways into the wall. Daichi rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, muttering to himself, "...might still be drunk..."

He grabbed the envelope, turning it over and snorting when he saw the front. 'Sawamura-san' was scrawled on the front with two sets of lips on each side, someone obviously having put on lipstick and kissed the paper. He ripped it open, as cleanly as he could given his state, expecting a card. Instead, he found a neatly folded piece of printer paper and when he opened it, he laughed out loud. _Of course. If he was going to get a Valentine, of course, this is what it would be._

It looked eerily reminiscent of the kind of letters crazed murderers sent their victims; the message cobbled together out of letters cut from magazine text.

' _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, All My Naughty Thoughts Involve Me and You <3_'

He snapped a photo, opening his message history with Suga, sending it right away with a message.

**Daichi [10:02 am]:** [img]

 **Daichi [10:02 am]:** time to put your weird obsession with true crime podcasts to use

 **Daichi [10:02 am]:** think I have a stalker?

 **Daichi [10:03 am]:** or is this more of a serial killer situation?

**Suga [10:10 am]:** That is _incredible_

 **Suga [10:10 am]:** Please tell me someone left it in your gym locker with creepy polaroids of you

**Daichi [10:11 am]:** why is my best friend _wishing_ for me to have a perv tailing me?

**Suga [10:12 am]:** We both know you'd love to have a perv on your tail, Dai-chan ;)

**Daichi [10.14 am]:** i'm too hungover to deal with your teasing right now

**Suga [10:16 am]:** Testy testy! You've been partying with college boys for almost four years now and you still can't handle it?

 **Suga [10:16 am]:** Need me to come down and show you how it's done? :o

**Daichi [10:17 am]:** absolutely not

 **Daichi [10:17 am]:** last time you ended up giving Ushiwaka a lap dance and he couldn't look me in the eyes for two months

**Suga [10:18 am]:** That's only because he enjoyed it so much 😋

**Daichi [10:19 am]:** his face was the opposite of 'enjoying it'

 **Daichi [10:19 am]:** he looked constipated

**Suga [10:20 am]:** Oh, he was definitely enjoying it

**Daichi [10:21 am]:** you don't know that

**Suga [10:21 am]:** Dai-chan, yes I do

 **Suga [10:22 am]:** I was trying to spare you at the time but

 **Suga [10:22 am]:** Ushiwaka went from a soft flag to a flagpole in less than five seconds

**Daichi [10:23 am]:** oh god

 **Daichi [10:23 am]:** please never mention this again

 **Daichi [10:24 am]:** thinking about Ushiwaka's dick anywhere near your ass is making me dry heave

**Suga [10:24 am]:** Rude! >:( my ass should never be involved in dry heaving situations, it's perfect

 **Suga [10:25 am]:** But anyway...looks like you have a secret admirer! We gotta play detective, Dai-chan!

**Daichi [10:25 am]:** is this really a secret admirer?

 **Daichi [10:26 am]:** it seems like just some weirdo who kind of wants to jump me

**Suga [10:27 am]:** Those two things don't have to be mutually exclusive

 **Suga [10:27 am]:** Maybe they want the full package - your ass _and_ your heart ;)

**Daichi [10:28 am]:** it must be someone in one of my classes since the front says 'sawamura-san'

 **Daichi [10:28 am]:** and probably a girl because of the lipstick

**Suga [10:29 am]:** Let's not make too many assumptions! they could just be trying to throw you off their trail...

 **Suga [10:30 am]:** And I have tons of tinted lip balm, so that means nothing

**Daichi [10:30 am]:** well I don't think it's anyone I know well, I don't recognize the handwriting

**Suga [10:31 am]:** I told you not to make assumptions!

 **Suga [10:32 am]:** Tbh, I think it's probably someone you know well

 **Suga [10:32 am]:** If it was someone you don't know well, why would they need to make so much of it so anonymous

 **Suga [10:33 am]:** And you seem to have missed the part where they obviously know where you live

 **Suga [10:33 am]:** Also, that poem screams 'male idiot who's thinking with his dick or just thinks he's really funny'

**Daichi [10:34 am]:** ...I guess I won't give you crap about being a podcast detective anymore

**Suga [10:35 am]:** 😘

 **Suga [10:34 am]:** My money is on someone from the volleyball team

**Daichi [10:35 am]:** you cannot be serious Suga

**Suga [10:36 am]:** I'm deadly serious, Dai-chan

 **Suga [10:36 am]:** Your team is full of idiots who would find this kind of thing hilarious

**Daichi [10:37 am]:** which means this is probably a joke

 **Daichi [10:37 am]:** but they were like all at the party last night

**Suga [10:38 am]:** They could have left before you? Or dropped it off right after you left your place?

 **Suga [10:39 am]:** For what it's worth, I doubt it's a joke. The guys on your team look at you like you're some kind of god

 **Suga [10:39 am]:** But if it turns out to be a joke, that's messed up & I'll be up right away to choke the life out of them :D

**Daichi [10:40 am]:** people really underestimate how terrifying you are

**Suga [10:41 am]:** Take it to practice with you this week!

**Daichi [10:40 am]:** what?

**Suga [10:41 am]:** If you flash it around and get the other guys on the team to help you try & figure it out, it might weasel out the person who sent it!

 **Suga [10:41 am]:** There are still five days until V-Day, this is your mission for romance, Dai-chan!

**Daichi [10:42 am]:** alright, I'll take it in on Monday

**Suga [10:43 am]:** And then you'll text & give me all the details asap!!

 **Suga [10:43 am]:** Make sure to watch everyone's reactions closely when you show them!!

\---------

After practice on Monday afternoon everyone was hanging around the outside of the gym, bantering as usual, and the conversation inevitably turned to valentine's plans. Daichi saw his opportunity, started to dig in his gym bag, "Actually, I got a really weird letter this weekend at my apartment..."

He pulled the letter out, handing it to Oikawa who had his hand outstretched already. Oikawa's eyes glittered as he read the letter, bright laugh echoing out, "Well, they're not shy about their intentions."

Iwaizumi cocked a brow, "What does it say?"

Oikawa cleared his throat, beginning to read the poem in a theatrical voice, waving his free arm in the air for flourish.

The thirteen members currently gathered around all started to laugh loudly, people taking turns passing the letter around. Iwaizumi snorted when he finally had the letter in his hands, "You sure it's not someone planning on killing you?"

"That's what I said to Suga. But he seems convinced whoever did this is being sincere."

"Well, then are you sure it's not a fifteen-year-old? You been hitting on any high schoolers, Sawamura?"

Daichi rolled his eyes, snatching the letter back from Iwaizumi, "Ha ha. Look, this is just as weird to me as it is to you... I don't know what to think about it."

Oikawa hummed, "Hmm, we need to ask someone with the mental age of a highschooler to really understand this...where are dumb and dumber?"

Daichi wasn't entirely sure _which_ of the team's troublemaking duos Oikawa was currently referring to, but it suddenly became clear when Oikawa waved a hand in the air, calling out to two of their other teammates, "Yo ho! Kuroo-chan! Bokuto-chan! Over here, we need your expertise!"

They headed over, Bokuto in his typical excited bound and Kuroo in his characteristic slouched saunter. Kuroo draped his arm right over Oikawa's shoulder, "What can we do for his majesty? If this is about the shaving cream incident, I swear your locker has been scrubbed clean."

Daichi could practically feel the intensity of Iwaizumi's eye roll from beside him. Iwaizumi held the letter up towards Kuroo and Bokuto, "Sawamura has a creepy stalker and we figured this is the kind of dumb shit you two would pull, so help us figure this out. Is it a joke or is this person for real?"

Bokuto took the note from Iwaizumi, Kuroo hovering behind him, setting his chin on his friend's shoulder so they could examine it together. Bokuto hummed, "Woah, Sawamura, you have a secret admirer!"

"You don't think it's just a joke?"

Bokuto shook his head, "No way!"

"Why not?"

Kuroo pointed at the letter, "Those letters were cut out really carefully, you think someone who was fuckin' with you would go to so much effort?"

Iwaizumi's entire face scrunched up, "Uh, yeah. The kind of dumbass who would do this is _exactly_ the kind of dumbass who would make sure it's perfect. Someone's definitely fucking with him."

"No way, man!" Bokuto turned the letter around, "Look, the letters they used? They're all glossy...that means they bought magazines to do this! They coulda just used free newspapers or whatever, but they bought mags instead!"

Oikawa's laugh rang out in the courtyard again, "This may be the dumbest conversation we've ever had and _that_ is saying something..."

Daichi sighed, standing to take the letter back from Bokuto, "Dumb and not at all helpful. Whatever. I'm just assuming this thing is a joke."

"Keep your eyes peeled for weirdos following you, just in case, Dai-chan. We'd hate to find your locker stuffed with tiny pieces of you." Oikawa winked before walking off, Iwaizumi right at his side.

"I'd be worried _he's_ the one who's gonna cut you into tiny pieces." Kuroo was grinning, his chin still sat on Bokuto's shoulder, "But for real Sawamura, seems like someone's into you. Which isn't really surprising."

Daichi was left blinking, Kuroo and Bokuto both grinning widely at him. _Shameless flirts_. He stuffed the letter back into his bag, "You're full of shit, Kuroo..."

"Guilty. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong, right Bo?"

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, "Listen to Kuroo, man. You're a catch and someone tooootally wants to be your valentine."

Daichi went quiet, going inward as his mind raced, only re-engaging with the world when he felt a long finger poke his shoulder. He looked up to see Kuroo pinning him with a questioning expression, "Why is it so hard for you to believe this is legitimate, Sawamura? Yeah, I guess it's...kinda cheesy, but...it's like Bo said, you're a catch."

"How am _I_ a catch? I'm a pretty...standard college guy."

Bokuto's hand shot up, fingers rising one by one as he counted off Daichi's attractive qualities, "Responsible, great at digs, great at receives-"

"Smart, dependable, kind" Kuroo had jumped in, adding his own opinions on the matter, which Daichi had thought were strangely virtuous choices coming for Kuroo. But that didn't last long. "And _sexy_."

Bokuto grinned, " _Very_ sexy. Your thighs, man...holy _shit_ , your thighs."

"Hmm, yeah and his ass. When he wears those country boy jeans of his." Kuroo whistled, and then shared a knowing look with Bokuto before turning back to Daichi, "We're blessed you grace us with your presence, Sawamura."

Daichi had thought he'd gotten used to the pair over the years, good at throwing the banter and sass right back at them, but he found himself feeling like he had the first time he'd ever met them at training camp. His brain felt muddled, trying to make sense of all the things they'd just said to him.

What was a joke, what wasn't? Was it all teasing? What the _hell_ was going on?

It must have shown in his face because Kuroo laughed lightly, "I think we broke him, Bo. Maybe we should just give it to him..."

Bokuto nodded, pulling his bag around his body and reaching in to dig around. Eventually, he pulled out a red envelope and held it out to Daichi. Daichi looked confused but took the envelope. The front was blank, so he went to open it right away, and found himself met with a familiar sight. Another letter made of cut magazine letters, carefully pasted onto a sheet of paper. The poem was slightly different this time, but equally as stupid.

' _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, We have Very Skilled Fingers, & They're all for You ;) '_

This letter was signed at the bottom. ' _Love, your favorite ace & the guy who kills all your spikes >:D (AKA Bokuto & Kuroo) '_

Daichi looked from the letter to his friends and back again, "I don't...understand. Did Suga already tell you about the letter? Are you messing with me?"

Kuroo raised his brows, "Sawamura...seriously?"

When Daichi looked to them, he found both Bokuto and Kuroo were looking uncomfortable, their faces splotchy and their gazes struggling to keep his own. Bokuto was the first one to be able to meet Daichi's eyes again, running a hand through his hair, "Ah, maybe this...was the wrong way to do this. Guess we shoulda been more straightforward, Sawamura. Sorry, we thought you'd think it was fun..."

"...what? Guys, I...I am so confused."

"We like you, Sawamura."

" _What_?"

Kuroo was still silently standing next to Bokuto, so Bokuto finally gently elbowed him to get him talking. Only then did he lift his head and clear his throat, face going a deeper shade of red as he did, "Bo's telling the truth. We're into you. We, uh...wanted to confess so...yeah."

"You know Kuroo and I have been dating for a couple of years now...but we've also both been into you for a while and we talked about it and...we wanna date you. I mean, only if you're interested! No pressure, obviously!"

The reality of what was going on finally hit Daichi all at once, leaving him feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. He could feel the tips of his ears getting hot as he tripped over his words, "D-date you...like...both of you??"

Both Kuroo and Bokuto nodded in unison, Kuroo speaking up this time, "Like Bo said, no pressure. You can take as much time as you need to think about it. We could maybe just like, go out on a date some time if you're cool with it and you can see how you feel about it then...that's assuming you're even interested in us that way and I should definitely not assume that, sorry..."

"N-no, I mean...I um. I definitely...find both of you attractive..."

Kuroo and Bokuto both instantly stood much taller, faces lighting up with hope.

Their excited expressions had a fond feeling blossoming in Daichi's chest, and he wondered if given some time, the feeling might grow and stamp out his loneliness. Daichi braced himself, tightening the hand holding the strap of his bag, "I'd like that...I, going on a date, I mean. I, um...I obviously don't know how this dating more than one person thing works but...we can start with just one date, right...?"

Bokuto nearly jumped on him in his attempt to wrap him in a hug, "For sure, Sawamura! It'll be real low key if that's what you want!"

Kuroo stepped up beside them, smiling, "It's not like, um, we've ever done this before either. We just...we both really like you so...we wanna try. It'll be new to all three of us, but we can figure it out together."

When Bokuto finally let go of him, Daichi cleared his throat, "Um, okay. I guess just, text me? I'm free all weekend but it might be kind of a crazy weekend to go out...valentine's and all that."

"We could do a night in. You could come to Bo and I's, we'd cook and get some movies...does that sound okay? Maybe Friday night at 7?"

"Um, yeah. That works for me. Just let me know if you want me to bring anything."

"Just bring yourself and we'll be thrilled, Sawamura." Kuroo winked, taking Bokuto's hand and giving him a tug, "Come on, we both need to go do some studying if we're gonna have a date this weekend."

Bokuto waved to Daichi as Kuroo pulled him away, "Catch ya later, Sawamura! Excited for our date!"

Daichi watched their backs until he couldn't see them anymore, only then realizing exactly how _hard_ his heart had been beating. He pulled out his phone right away, shooting off a message to Suga.

**Daichi [8:18 pm]:** guess who has a valentine

 **Daichi [8:19 pm]:** *valentines

**Suga [8:25 pm]:** SPILL!!!!!!!

 **Suga [8:26 pm]:** Wait why did you have to correct it

**Daichi [8:27 pm]:** it's a long story and I kind of feel like I'm about to pass out

 **Daichi [8:27 pm]:** but...I have a date with Kuroo & Bokuto?

**Suga [8:28 pm]:** With both of them????

 **Suga [8:29 pm]:** Dai-chan, you slut >:D

 **Suga [8:29 pm]:** I'm so proud of you

**Daichi [8:29 pm]:** They're the ones who asked me out!

**Suga [8:30 pm]:** I'm just teasing! I'm so excited for you!

 **Suga [8:30 pm]:** You've been crushing on them for so long!

**Daichi [8:31 pm]:** no I haven't?

**Suga [8:31 pm]:** Dai-chan, I love you

 **Suga [8:31 pm]:** But you are so dense about feelings sometimes, even your own

 **Suga [8:32 pm]:** I've never seen you blush the way you do when Kuroo teases you

 **Suga [8:33 pm]:** And Bokuto makes you laugh so hard you snort like a pig

**Daichi [8:33 pm]:** that's just how i act with friends

**Suga [8:34 pm]:** Oh really? Because you don't act that way with me

 **Suga [8:34 pm]:** Are you saying I'm not your friend? >:(

**Daichi [8:35 pm]:** no I just

 **Daichi [8:35 pm]:** how could I like someone and not even realize it

**Suga [8:36 pm]:** Daichi. You're a romantic at heart, but you're awful at love

 **Suga [8:36 pm]:** Just let Bokuto & Kuroo be your guides

 **Suga [8:37 pm]:** When is your date??

**Daichi [8:38 pm]:** friday night. we're hanging out at their place.

**Suga [8:38 pm]:** Hanging out 👀 at their place 👀

**Daichi [8:39 pm]:** cut it out, you're making me nervous

**Suga [8:40 pm]:** Dai-chan, they're morons but they're also gentlemen...I think. I'm sure they won't try to touch your dick until the third date

**Daichi [8:40 pm]:** two guys means two dicks. i'm gonna die.

**Suga [8:41 pm]:** Death by dick is the kind of death we all deserve

**Daichi [8:41 pm]:** Suga!

**Suga [8:42 pm]:** Daichi!

 **Suga [8:42 pm]:** Stop freaking out. It's Kuroo & Bokuto. They're not gonna push your boundaries any further than you're willing to have them pushed.

 **Suga [8:43 pm]:** Remember: they're _nice_ idiots.

**Daichi [8:43 pm]:** is this a bad idea Suga? they're my friends & teammates

 **Daichi [8:44 pm]:** what if it doesn't work & just makes shit weird

**Suga [8:45 pm]:** If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. You move on.

 **Suga [8:45 pm]:** You're all adults who are graduating in six months

 **Suga [8:46 pm]:** If you're worried about it being weird & messing up your friendship, just be upfront with them

 **Suga [8:46 pm]:** Tell them exactly what you told me when you go over on Friday

 **Suga [8:47 pm]:** That you wanna make sure that if this doesn't work out it won't mess up your friendship

 **Suga [8:47 pm]:** They're good guys, Daichi. They'll listen and I'm sure they want the same

**Daichi [8:48 pm]:** okay. thanks Suga. i might have to call you some this week

 **Daichi [8:48 pm]:** i have a feeling I'm gonna be pretty wired until the date

**Suga [8:49 pm]:** No problem! I'll tell you that you're being stupid any time you need, Dai-chan!

**Daichi [8:50 pm]:** Gee, thanks

**Suga [8:51 pm]:** What are best friends for? ;) Now I gotta go! I have a visitor.

**Daichi [8:51 pm]:** i thought Asahi wasn't visiting you until next week?

**Suga [8:52 pm]:** He's not

 **Suga [8:52 pm]:** Akaashi is visiting 👀

**Daichi [8:53pm]:** Akaashi? As in Bokuto's Akaashi?

 **Daichi [8:55 pm]:** and what's with those creepy emoji eyes?

 **Daichi [9:12 pm]:** Suga, answer me!

 **Daichi [9:37 pm]:** are you hooking up with Akaashi???

 **Daichi [10:04 pm]:** answer me or I'm telling Bokuto about this at practice tomorrow

 **Daichi [10:05 pm]:** you know he'll call Akaashi asap

**Suga [3:42 am]:** We're just sharing setter secrets, Dai-chan

 **Suga [3:43 am]:** And we might be sharing them in bed :o

 **Suga [3:43 am]:** Akaashi says good luck on your date, btw. He's excited for you three, too 👍

 **Suga [3:44 am]:** Night, Dai-chan!! I'll be eagerly awaiting your next freak out 😘


	3. Valentine's Flowers - BoKuroDai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established BoKuroDai featuring some valentine's morning flowers & breakfast in bed

Bokuto had never really been a morning person, but despite his night owl ways he was learning to appreciate the quiet hours of the morning more and more the older he got.

Though it really didn’t do anything to help his drowsiness. Half of the time he ended up with juice in his coffee instead of creamer. One time he’d been out of it enough to dump a small bowl of natto straight into his mug, not even realizing until he was left chewing his coffee.

Kuroo had begged him over and over to _please_ not try and cook first thing in the morning, fearing Bokuto would either burn himself or the house down, but Bokuto was on a mission.

It was Valentine’s Day and no amount of sleepiness was going to stop him from taking breakfast in bed to his two, very different, but very perfect boyfriends.

He brought his hands up to his face, hitting his cheeks repeatedly, trying to wake himself, “C’mon Koutarou…you can sleep when you’re dead, dude…”

He tried to be as quiet as possible, starting to clean and chop an assortment of fruits and vegetables. Daichi and Kuroo had nearly opposing tastes in a lot of things, but it was most apparent in their food preferences. Bokuto’s plan was to make them both their favorites; a savory omelet full of vegetables and meat for Daichi, and a stack of pancakes complete with strawberries and whipped cream for Kuroo. If he could actually manage to complete it before his boyfriends woke, it would be nothing short of a small miracle. He was hoping his efforts to be quiet combined with the amount of beer they’d consumed the night before would work in his favor.

Despite Bokuto’s ninja act, Kuroo was rousing slightly in the other room. Not because of his boyfriend’s movement around the kitchen, but because his phone would _not_ stop periodically dinging from the bedside table. After what felt like the 100th time, Kuroo had decided he’d had enough and rolled from the middle of the bed, draping himself over Daichi to reach for his phone on the bedside stand.

Daichi groaned, the weight of Kuroo’s body waking him. His voice was still rough with sleep, “…wha time ‘sit…”

“8:12…and my mom has already sent 9 texts. She really does love to torture me…” Kuroo rolled off of his boyfriend and onto his back, unlocking his phone to read the messages.

 **Maaaaaaa [7:50 am]:** Happy Valentine’s Day!

 **Maaaaaaa [7:50 am]:** the flowers are beautiful!

 **Maaaaaaa [7:50 am]:** [img]

 **Maaaaaaa [7:55 am]:** in fact they’re so beautiful I’m 95% sure one of my other sons must have sent them

 **Maaaaaaa [7:55 am]:** tell them thank you

 **Maaaaaaa [7:56 am]:** and that I’m glad I finally have thoughtful sons

 **Maaaaaaa [7:56 am]:** even if it’s 28 years late

 **Maaaaaaa [8:10 am]:** ask them to teach you how to be more thoughtful

 **Maaaaaaa [8:10 am]:** and then text me back, you lazy oaf

Kuroo laughed at his mother’s brutality “ _Fuck_ …” He turned on his side to look at Daichi, “Did you send my mom flowers?”

“Huh?”

“Guess that means it was Bo.” Kuroo rolled closer, setting his head on Daichi’s chest and showing him the photo of the large floral arrangement his mother had received, “He had the card signed from all three of us…”

Daichi laughed low in his throat, rubbing sleep from his eyes so he could see the photo more clearly, “Of course he did.”

“That’s our boyfriend. _Sickeningly_ thoughtful.”

“You know your mom loves him more than she loves you, right?”

“Yeah. And she loves you more, too.”

“At least you’ve finally accepted reality.” Kuroo reached out, twisting one of his boyfriend’s nipples between two deft fingers, causing Daichi to yelp, “Ah! No nipples before 9 am, fuck…”

“I can’t believe both my mom _and_ my boyfriend have burned me on Valentine’s Day. I can only trust my _other_ boyfriend.”

“Speaking of…where’d our favorite bed warmer go?”

“Hmm, dunno.” Kuroo closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as he settled against Daichi fully. He caught a whiff of something, causing him to crack an eye back open and sniff a couple of times, “Wait, I smell breakfast…”

Daichi joined Kuroo in sniffing the air, humming happily, “It smells good…”

“I wanna eat…but I also don’t wanna move…”

“You really are an overgrown cat.” Daichi pinched Kuroo’s ass, returning the earlier favor by making Kuroo yelp.

Before Kuroo could retaliate, they heard the sound of feet shuffling down the hall, the distinct clanging of glass against glass accompanying Bokuto’s movements. When he finally appeared, he was carrying a tray, an impressive number of precariously stacked dishes on top of it. He edged towards the bed slowly, setting it down gently and then starting to unstack plates right away so that nothing would spill. Daichi went to open his mouth, but Bokuto held a hand up, “Wait! Hold that thought!”

Kuroo snorted as Bokuto dashed out of the room, both he and Daichi pushing themselves up into sitting positions. Kuroo reached forward to grab a strawberry, dipping it in whipped cream before popping it in his mouth, “Hmm, he’s really schooling us, isn’t he? I think we officially lose at Valentine’s Day and it’s not even 9 yet…”

Bokuto finally reappeared, a vase full of roses in one hand and a large balloon in the shape of a teddy bear in the other. He grinned brightly, his sleepiness finally fully lifting, “Happy Valentine’s Day to my two best bros!”

Kuroo roared with laughter, “Did you just friend-zone us on Valentine’s, Kou? After having your dick in my ass last night? I’m _hurt_.”

“Hey! Best bros can _also_ be boyfriends and bone! You know what I meant…” Bokuto was now pouting slightly, the balloon starting to sag in the air only making him look more pitiful.

Daichi elbowed Kuroo, making him laugh again, “Heeey, you know I’m only teasing. Get over here, Kou…”

Bokuto set the flowers on the bedside stand along with the balloon before crawling up on the bed, sliding right between Kuroo and Daichi. Both of his boyfriends were on him right away, each pressing loving kisses to his face.

Kuroo pinched his side, “You know we adore you, right?”

“You’re way too sweet to us…” Daichi’s face was drifting lower, trailing down Bokuto’s jaw, lips eventually finding their way to an especially sensitive spot on Bokuto’s neck.

“Ahh _hhh_ , w-well, you know, I l-love you both, so…” Bokuto’s eyes fluttered shut, a happy hum escaping him as he reveled in the feeling of Daichi’s warm lips working against his neck, “I…I _really_ don’t want you to stop, Daichi…but…the foods gonna get cold…”

A groan escaped Bokuto when Daichi pulled away, but it was quickly muffled by Daichi pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he turned to grab his plate of food. Kuroo took his turn, turning to kiss Bokuto softly, “Thanks for sending mom flowers, she was really excited. You banked a lot of points with both her _and_ me for that.” Kuroo grinned when he saw the flush spreading over Bokuto’s cheeks.

“I didn’t do it for points…I just did it ‘cause I know she probably gets lonely on holidays…”

Kuroo’s face softened, leaning in for another, much longer kiss from Bokuto, “I love you, y’know…love how thoughtful you are…” Bokuto was humming into the kiss, reaching out to wind his arms around Kuroo’s naked waist, pulling him into his lap.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were of kissing and a fork working against a plate, Daichi not deterred from his task. “You know, if you don’t stop making out soon I’m gonna eat your pancakes, too.”

Kuroo yanked his mouth from Bokuto’s with a theatrical gasp, narrowing his eyes, “You wouldn’t _dare_. Those pancakes have my name on them!”

“Try me.” Daichi reached out, grabbing a forkful of pancake and shoving it in his mouth. He grinned around his mouthful of pancakes, making erotic sounds to tempt Kuroo.

“I’m going to _kill_ you, Sawamura.” Kuroo yanked the plate of pancakes from Daichi, settling back in Bokuto’s lap, back pressed against his boyfriend’s chest as he started to eat.

Daichi rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips, “So dramatic. Thanks for breakfast, Kou. Love you.”

Bokuto beamed, “Of course. Love you, too…even the sassy one…” Bokuto nipped at Kuroo’s shoulder, making him nearly choke on his pancakes. After that a comfortable silence fell over the three of them while they finished breakfast, Bokuto watching happily as his boyfriends enjoyed the food he’d prepared.

Getting up early wasn’t so bad, he thought. It meant getting to see Daichi’s dimples extending to his sleepy eyes and Kuroo’s toothy smile forcing his nose into a cute scrunch; getting to share a different, more quiet and intimate kind of love with them. Maybe he _could_ become a morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me on twitter & chat about your love for Daichi (@jenna_what) - thanks for reading!


End file.
